La vie intérieure
by Midwintertears
Summary: Lors d'un accident de Quidditch, Ron tombe inconscient et se réveille dans un monde étrange, où tout est rouge, où le temps n'a aucun sens et où Draco Malfoy est maître des lieux…Mais c'est quoi cet endroit, bon sang ? Two-shots
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : La vie intérieure

Pairing : encore et toujours Ron/Draco

Genre : Romance/Drama, enfin, il me semble…

Rating : T

Illustration : http : /i67 . servimg . com/u/f67/13/67/83/79/coraza10 . jpg (retirez les espaces, sinon, il y a un lien dans mon profil, dans le paragraphe intitulé "Illustrations de fics")

Avertissement : slash & lime dans la deuxième partie

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, vénérons-la, et moi je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

**La vie intérieure**

**Prologue**

Le vent était franchement froid, il s'engouffrait sous les vêtements de Ron, le faisant frissonner. Samedi matin. L'air était humide, et la fraîcheur rougissait les joues, surtout en altitude, à son poste de Gardien, devant les trois anneaux de Gryffondor qu'il devait protéger. De là, il avait un superbe panorama où il pouvait observer les mouvements de tous les autres joueurs. Ceux-ci filaient comme des flèches rouges et vertes, se disputant le Souaffle, évitant les Cognards, restant attentifs.

Soudain, le Vif d'Or apparut dans le coin de son champ de vision. Ron entreprit de ne pas y prêter attention, la petite balle dorée finirait bien par s'en aller et ce qu'elle deviendrait ne le concernait pas. Un Poursuiveur de Serpentard s'approchait dangereusement de ses buts. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à l'affronter si aucun de ses coéquipiers ne récupérait le Souaffle d'ici là.

Le Vif d'Or semblait trouver amusant de tourner autour de la tête du rouquin. Agacé, celui-ci fit mine de la chasser d'un geste nerveux de la main. Mais l'objet ailé continua à tournoyer comme un moustique ayant repérer son futur repas. Le Poursuiveur se rapprochait, et aucun de ses trois adversaires Rouge et Or ne semblait en mesure de l'empêcher d'accéder aux buts. Ron sut qu'à partir de ce moment-là, son rôle commençait. Il fit abstraction de l'insecte doré et se prépara à la confrontation.

Et confrontation il y eut.

Mais ce ne fut pas un affrontement mais une collision, ce ne fut pas un choc des talents mais un choc tout court. Et ce ne fut pas un Poursuiveur de Serpentard, mais un Attrapeur.

—Dégage Weasley !

Malfoy avait repéré le Vif d'Or, et était cette fois certain qu'il l'aurait avant Potter. Mais sa victoire reposait sur sa rapidité, et fonçant à toute vitesse vers le rouquin, il ne put pas l'éviter pour se saisir de la balle ailée.

Le choc fut terrible, Ron n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, quand le corps de Malfoy heurta violemment sa tête, le plongeant dans l'inconscience totale…

* * *

**Première partie**

Quand Ron se réveilla, l'ambiance était humide mais chaude.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais les rayons du soleil le réchauffaient doucement. Il cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas où il était. Il lui sembla qu'il était couché sur quelque chose de mouillé et pâteux, comme de la boue. Était-il tombé sur la pelouse du terrain ? Non, il faisait trop chaud, et il ne sentait aucune présence de gazon.

Des sons. Des sons étranges, mais relaxants. Un bruit d'embruns qui se brisent sur une plage, et au loin, des petits coups sourds, allant par deux, se répétant…La mémoire lui revint : le match. Comment cela s'était-il terminé ? Ils avaient gagné ? Et lui, il était où ? A l'infirmerie ? Définitivement, non.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Comme il était allongé sur le côté, sa joue trempait dans une flaque. Il se releva sur un coude. De l'eau rouge. De la boue rouge. Non, du sable rouge ! «Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?» pensa-t-il, «C'est…c'est…du sang!»

Paniquant un peu, il ne redressa pour se mettre à genoux. Il écarta de son visage une mèche de cheveux poisseuse et pleine de sable. Non, ce n'était pas du sang, juste de l'eau normale. Il leva la tête. Le ciel était bien rouge lui, et l'eau se contentant de refléter la couleur du ciel, elle prenait une teinte sanglante sous celui-ci. Ron se releva complètement, sa tenue de Quidditch intégralement trempée. Il observa le décor alentour. Devant lui, une plage rouge, derrière lui, une mer rouge qui se perdait dans l'horizon. Il pataugeait à marée basse.

Il plongea sa main pour prendre une poignée de sable. «C'est quand même fichtrement rouge…une sorte d'argile, peut-être? Non, l'argile n'a pas cette consistance… Nom d'un vampire, où je suis? Sur Mars ou quoi? Je sais que Transplaner n'a jamais été mon truc, mais de là à me retrouver sur une autre planète sans l'avoir voulu…Quoi que…je ne vois aucun soleil…rien qu'un ciel rouge et lumineux, mais pas d'astre…Que ça soit la Terre ou Mars, il faut une étoile…Mais alors, où est-ce que je suis, bon sang?»

Au bout de la plage, se trouvait une forêt d'arbres épais aux feuilles vermeilles. Et toujours ce son étrange, deux petits coups, puis deux petits coups, puis deux petits coups…

—Harry ? lança-t-il.

Peut-être n'était-il pas seul.

—Harry ? Hermione ? Ginny ?...Maman ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

Maintenant qu'il était établi qu'il était dans un endroit inconnu, visiblement seul, et sans moyen pour rentrer chez lui (et sans la moindre idée de la direction à prendre pour y parvenir), il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire: explorer. Il décida de commencer par longer la plage pour voir si le paysage changerait. Peut-être découvrirait-il une ville, ou une quelconque marque de civilisation humaine. Ainsi, il se mit en route, prenant à droite, et marcha le long des vagues.

Le temps passa. La montre de Ron ne fonctionnait plus, l'eau l'avait sans doute déréglée, mais il savait qu'il marchait depuis des heures. Il ignorait s'il était le soir ou le matin, l'absence de soleil ne lui permettait pas de déterminer à quel moment de la journée il se situait. D'ailleurs, la nuit tombait-elle dans un tel endroit? Il commençait à avoir faim et soif…

Tout en cheminant, il réfléchissait en scrutant la forêt. Le plus grand mystère, finalement, ce n'était pas de savoir où il était, mais _comment_ il était arrivé là. Ses derniers souvenirs, c'était Malfoy volant vers lui à toute vitesse, près de le percuter. Comment de là s'était-il retrouvé sur une plage dans une contrée inconnue? Un phénomène magique avait du se produire, il devait avoir été téléporté dans une autre dimension ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il regretta de ne pas être plus attentif en classe, peut-être qu'un de ses professeurs en avait parlé un jour…

Il lui sembla qu'il marchait depuis une éternité quand enfin il vit quelque chose. Une grille en fer noire, hérissée de pointes. Enfin, des humains, ou du moins, des êtres dotés d'intelligence et donc en mesure de répondre à ses questions!

Il accourut au grillage, ses chaussures émettant des bruits spongieux. Il arriva à la grille. Fermée. «Et merde!». Il regarda à droite et à gauche, pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas la contourner, mais les arbres étaient trop touffus et trop rapprochés, ils formaient des palissades infranchissables. Ron entreprit de se calmer, il devait y avoir une cloche, ou quelque chose pour signaler la présence au maître des lieux. Même pas. Dernière solution, il sortit sa baguette, et se prépara à lancer le sort qui déverrouillait les serrures…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'y avoir recours.

—Enfin, tu es là !

Ron se retourna et vit Draco Malfoy, sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire chaleureux et sincère, différent du rictus narquois qu'il arborait ordinairement.

—Enfin, tu es là ! répéta Malfoy.

Il se jeta sur Ron et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? grommela le rouquin, je veux bien que voir un visage connu dans ce monde bizarre soit rassurant, mais de là à…

—Enfin, tu es arrivé, mon Amour, je t'attendais depuis si longtemps…depuis des années, même…

—Euh…tu as pris un coup sur la tête?

Malfoy se détacha de Ron et lui prit la main, toujours souriant.

—Viens, rentrons à la maison, maintenant…ma maison…notre maison...

Alors que Ron se faisait la réflexion qu'une dimension parallèle où Malfoy l'aimait était particulièrement flippante, celui-ci sortit une clef de sa poche et s'en servit pour ouvrir la grille.

—Où as-tu trouvé cette clef, Malfoy?

—«Malfoy» ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas «Draco» ?

—Ben…Nous ne nous sommes jamais appelés par nos prénoms! Il faut un certain degré d'intimité pour ça…

—Nous sommes pourtant très intimes en ce moment.

—Malfoy, tu te sens bien? Moi, intime avec toi?

—Il faut pourtant que ça soit le cas pour que tu te trouves ici, dit malicieusement Draco.

Ron eut la désagréable impression que contrairement à lui, Malfoy savait tout de cet endroit. Et ça lui donnait dans l'idée que c'était peut-être lui le responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

—Nous nous trouvons dans un endroit très privé pour moi, il faut donc que nous soyons intimes pour que tu y viennes et pour que je t'y accepte…

—Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de venir ici, dit froidement Ron, c'était un accident.

—Oh.

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent, et il sembla à Ron que le ciel en faisait de même.

—Mais c'est où ici ? Tu le sais ?

—Nous sommes dans mon cœur.

—…

Ron fronça les sourcils.

—Ton cœur? C'est quoi cette blague? Et ton foie, je peux aussi le visiter ou c'est fermé le samedi?

—Les jours n'ont pas beaucoup de sens, ici. Et je ne te parle pas de cœur au sens organique, mais au sens métaphorique.

—Désolé, mais chez toi, le mot «cœur» ne peut que désigner le morceau de bidoche entre tes deux poumons qui passe son temps à pomper ton sang visqueux, à moins que celui-ci ne soit en réalité du vitriol. Mais le cœur en temps que symbole des sentiments, de l'amour et cetera, ça chez toi, il n'y en a pas!

—Ça me fait beaucoup de peine, ce que tu me dis là…

Ron remarqua le ciel était encore plus sombre, le rouge devenait un bordeaux tirant vers le noir.

—Si le terme «cœur» ne te convient pas, poursuivit Draco, la mine déconfite, tu préféreras peut-être te dire que nous sommes dans mon cerveau.

—Ha ha, mais ça non plus, ça n'existe pas chez toi, Malfoy! Et avant que tu ne passes en revue toute ton anatomie, il te manque aussi les tripes et les couilles!

—Tu es vraiment très cruel avec toi, gémit Draco dont les yeux devenaient brillants, cet endroit est…mon esprit…ma conscience…mon âme…

—Tu es dépourvu de toutes ces choses, Malfoy, c'est toujours ce que j'ai pensé…

Deux larmes rouges roulèrent sur les joues de Draco. Ron trouvait la situation de plus en plus étrange.

—Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es blessé ?

—Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Alors que moi je t'aime de tout mon cœur!

—Non, si tu as un cœur, tu t'en sers pour me haïr! Tout comme moi je te hais!

Le bruit étrange que Ron entendait depuis le début s'intensifia, devint plus puissant et plus rapide. Le rouquin l'identifia enfin: c'était un battement cœur, « boum-boum, boum-boum ». Le ciel était à présent noir et une pluie drue se mit à tomber. Les larmes de Draco étaient au moins aussi abondantes que l'averse, et ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots.

—Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi? Pourquoi?

Ron paniqua, la scène avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Un vent se leva, leurs cheveux furent trempés. Curieusement, l'atmosphère restait chaude.

—Que ce passe-t-il? fit Ron effrayé alors qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'orage en temps normal, Malfoy, il faut qu'on rentre…cette grille, elle indique l'existence d'un bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ?

—Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? répétait Draco.

Ron prit les devants et passa la grille, empruntant le chemin de terre qui menait effectivement à une grande bâtisse qui faisait un peu penser à un manoir. Il se mit à courir pour s'abriter, mais à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il pleurait de toutes ses forces des larmes sanglantes, la mâchoire crispée dans sa douleur, des éclairs écarlates jaillirent derrière lui.

«Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser tout seul dans la tempête! Je sais que je ne l'aime pas, mais tout de même, j'ai l'impression que c'est dangereux.»

—Malfoy! Viens! Il faut se mettre à l'abri!

Comme Draco ne se décidait pas à réagir, Ron rebroussa chemin et saisit son ennemi de toujours par le bras, l'obligeant à courir avec lui jusqu'à la demeure. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Tout était tendu de velours rouge. «Bizarre, si vraiment cet endroit est l'âme de Malfoy, je m'attendait à une déco un peu plus…Serpentard…». Il jeta un œil audit Malfoy, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

—C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

—Pardon ?

—La tempête. C'est parce que tu es triste qu'elle a éclaté? On est dans ton cœur, alors, tes émotions influencent la météo, c'est ça?

Draco hocha la tête en continuant à sangloter.

—Je ne te connaissais pas si pleurnichard…je sais que ça arrive à tout le monde de pleurer, mais c'est pas du tout ton habitude de le faire autant, pour aussi peu, et surtout devant moi…

—Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, j'ai des sentiments, et ici, ils sont exacerbés. Je sais que le Draco de l'Extérieur est un vrai bloc de glace, que c'est ce que les autres perçoivent, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui est dans son cœur…dans son cœur, il y a moi, et il me cache, il me dissimule, de peur d'être jugé. Alors, à l'inverse, je m'autorise à être extrêmement sentimental et émotif. La moindre parcelle de tristesse peut provoquer cette réaction exagérée…

—Donc, je dois éviter de te faire du mal, sinon je risque de finir noyé sous la mousson…écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, mais le Draco de l'Extérieur, comme tu l'appelles, c'est une véritable punaise, il est ignoble avec moi et avec mes amis, et je le déteste…

—Je sais que je parle de lui comme s'il était une personne distincte de moi, parce que c'est plus pratique pour s'exprimer, mais en réalité, nous sommes le même individu. Moi, je suis juste la représentation de tout ce qu'il tient à cacher, je suis ce qu'il est vraiment.

—Et tu te jettes sur moi en m'appelant «mon Amour»! Comprends que je sois un chouïa déconcerté …

—C'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Ron.

—Comment ça?

—Le Draco de l'Extérieur ne veut pas l'avouer, ça fait partie des choses qu'il cache, mais il est raide dingue de toi depuis pas mal de temps. A chaque fois que tu étais dans les parages, ici, ça se remplissait de feux d'artifices et d'étoiles filantes, il y a même un soleil brûlant qui apparaissait! Mais lui, il ignore son cœur qui bat à en exploser dans sa poitrine et dirige vers toi son visage froid et cruel, t'insulte, te joue des sales tours,…mais ce n'est qu'une façade.

Ron avait envie de vomir.

—C'est une plaisanterie? dit-il, incrédule.

—Non. Ici, je suis incapable de mentir, je suis par ma nature forcé à être toujours sincère.

—Je vois…je suis fatigué…

—Tu veux dormir? J'ai une chambre pour toi, justement.

—Oui.

Ron pensait que s'endormir était le meilleur moyen de se sortir de là, il se réveillerait probablement en découvrant qu'il avait rêvé et rirait bien de son imagination trop productive.

—Tu veux peut-être manger, aussi? Et te laver, changer de vêtements, tu es tout sale…

—Je veux bien me changer, mais par contre, je n'ai plus faim…

—Fais comme tu veux, mon Amour!

—Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

oOoOOOoOo

Ron entra dans la salle de bain. Heureusement, la baignoire n'était pas rouge. Avoir l'impression de se baigner dans du sang ne lui plaisait pas. D'ailleurs, il aperçut un pot de bain moussant d'une belle couleur carmin, mais se refusa à l'utiliser. Il tourna le robinet et commença à se déshabiller, ôter ses vêtements pleins de sable fut un véritable soulagement.

Alors qu'il entrait avec délice dans l'eau bien chaude, il laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu. Son imagination était décidément fertile, il allait se sentir vraiment idiot quand il se réveillerait, d'avoir pu faire un rêve aussi stupide! Le cœur de Draco Malfoy…enfermé dans le cœur de Draco Malfoy…un microcosme entier dans le cœur de celui qu'il honnissait de tout le sien…n'importe quoi…une plage, une mer, un ciel rouge, une grille, une maison…tout ça dans le palpitant de ce crétin…définitivement n'importe quoi. Et Malfoy amoureux de lui, là comme ça…ça, c'était le pire!

Ses cheveux étaient imprégnés de sable, il se résolut à les laver, même si le shampooing avait la même couleur que le bain moussant. Il eut l'impression de se laver la tête avec du ketchup. S'il avait été moldu et cinéphile, il se serait pris pour Carrie.

En sortant du bain, il remarqua qu'un pyjama pourpre avait été préparé pour lui. De la soie. Très doux.

Quand il entra dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, il constata qu'un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Quelle ambiance agréable! Mais ce serait encore mieux quand il se réveillerait dans son dortoir de Gryffondor, avec Harry dans le lit voisin.

Sur cette idée réconfortante, Ron s'endormit.

oOoOOOoOo

Des bruits de pas s'approchaient furtivement de son lit. Ron s'amusa à deviner de qui il s'agissait: Harry, Neville, Dean ou Seamus? Qui que ce soit, dans quelques secondes, il allait le secouer pour lui dire que s'il ne se levait pas, il serait en retard en cours…

—Bonjour, mon Amour! Tu as bien dormi?

Ron ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut. Draco était là, avec son sourire chaleureux, un plateau chargé de bacon grillé, de pain et d'œufs brouillés dans les bras. Ron était toujours dans la chambre en velours rouge.

—Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner, mon Amour!

Ron resta un moment interdit. L'odeur de la viande lui vint aux narines et il se rendit compte qu'il était mort de faim. Mais non, quoi! Il ne pouvait pas être encore en train de dormir! Ce n'était pas vrai, hein? Il était toujours en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas?

Il se pinça le bras pour vérifier.

—Aïe !

—Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? demanda Draco déconcerté.

—Je croyais que je faisais un cauchemar, mais…oh, non, alors tout est réel?

—Et bien…oui! Quelque chose ne va pas?

—Mais…j'ai pas envie d'être là, moi! Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver mes amis et tous les gens que j'aime!

—Je ne fais pas partie des gens que tu aimes?

—Ben non, tu le sais quand même?

Draco baissa les yeux et sembla à nouveau triste. Ron sentit qu'il allait encore pleurer.

—Pourtant, on pourrait être heureux, tous les deux, mon ange adoré…

—Beurk…

—Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle «mon ange adoré»? Tu trouves que ça fait cucul?

—Non…enfin, si, mais c'est pas le problème! Le problème c'est que…

—C'est que tu ne m'aimes pas.

—Oui, je sais, il ne faut pas que sois méchant avec toi, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te détester…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Draco, on aurait dit une traînée de sang, comme s'il était blessé à la glande lacrymale. Ron soupira. D'un côté, il se sentait mal de lui faire de la peine, car le Draco de l'Intérieur était beaucoup plus sympathique que celui de l'Extérieur, mais il n'allait non plus faire semblant de filer le parfait amour avec lui, l'idée le rebutait trop.

—Je sais que tu vas encore nous faire un orage, mais…oh, et puis, j'avais oublié, on est à l'intérieur, je m'en fous de s'il pleut ou pas…alors, autant être honnête avec toi, car il vaut mieux que tu comprennes rapidement que je ne t'aime pas! Tu me dégoutes!

Draco émit un sanglot, et la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une bourrasque violente qui emportait la pluie du dehors avec elle. Ron se retrouva trempé dans son lit et fouetté par le vent comme si on lui passait un kärcher en pleine figure.

—D'accord, d'accord ! capitula-t-il, Malf…Draco…je t'aime bien, okay? Arrête ça, s'il te plait!

Comme Draco ne semblait pouvoir se contrôler, le rouquin prit une décision qui le répugnait, mais qui était nécessaire. Il sortit de son lit et, bravant la tempête, il s'approcha de Draco. Celui-ci releva son visage ensanglanté vers lui, intrigué. Ron le prit doucement par les épaules.

—Je t'aime bien…murmura-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Intérieurement, il était dégoûté. Mais Draco sembla changer d'humeur immédiatement. La tempête se calma, le vent tomba, la pluie cessa. Le ciel devint plus radieux, plus orangé, et quelques étoiles scintillantes apparurent sur la voûte.

—C'est d'une parfaite niaiserie! râla Ron alors que Draco se pelotonnait contre lui en souriant bêtement, tu n'aurais pas pu faire pire que ça!

Les étoiles se mirent en mouvement pour former les mots «I love you Ron».

—Là, tu as fait pire!

Draco étant serré contre lui, Ron sentait les pulsations de son cœur battre contre lui, mais celles qu'il entendait provenaient du dehors. « Boum-boum, boum-boum… ». C'était presque amusant de se dire que le Draco de l'Intérieur avait un cœur lui aussi, enfin, un myocarde, mais c'était pas mal comme mise en abime.

—Je vais manger, dit Ron.

Il en profita pour se détacher de Draco et s'installa sur le lit pour dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

—C'est délicieux, tu remercieras tes domestiques!

—C'est moi qui l'ai fait, je n'ai pas de domestique.

Ron parut étonné.

—Je ne suis pas un petit prince gâté comme le Draco de l'Extérieur!

—Je voudrais te demander, il n'y a que nous ici? Il n'y a pas d'autres êtres vivants?

—Si, mais uniquement des animaux et des plantes, et ils sont exclusivement destinés à nous faire vivre, en nous fournissant nourriture, oxygène, et tout l'écosystème dont nous avons besoin. Tu ne pourras pas développer une relation affective avec un des animaux, d'ailleurs, il n'y a ni chat, ni chien, ni hibou, ni une autre espèce qui, dans notre culture, n'est pas utilisée pour l'alimentation…

—Bref, si je veux de l'affection ou tout simplement quelqu'un à qui parler…

—Tu devras te contenter de moi, oui.

«Super!»

Cette perspective était peu réjouissante. Vivre éternellement en huis clos avec Draco Malfoy, comment ça aurait pu l'être?

—Une autre question: quand est-ce que je pourrai partir?

—Et bien…euh…jamais. On ne peut pas partir d'ici, c'est aussi simple que ça. J'en suis navré.

Donc, Ron était condamné à passer l'éternité dans le cœur de Draco. Maintenant, il n'en doutait plus, tout cela était bien réel, quelque chose de magique s'était passé et voilà qu'il était coincé ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. «Prisonnier» se dit-il, «Je suis devenu le prisonnier de Malfoy! Il me garde ici contre mon gré!». Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça? La réponse était simple: Draco aimait Ron et savait que celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour, alors, il avait décidé de l'emprisonner en lui pour se donner l'illusion qu'il lui appartenait. Et avec un peu de chance, le captif finirait sans doute par l'aimer, n'ayant d'autre compagnie humaine que la sienne.

Et Ron ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. A moins que…

—Je vais m'habiller, dit le rouquin, tu veux bien sortir? Tu comprends, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à toi, et donc, ça me gêne un peu que tu me regardes…

—Pas de problème, je m'en vais...il y a plein de vêtements dans les armoires, tu peux les prendre.

—Merci.

Draco se retira. Ron commença par faire ce qu'il avait dit à Draco: s'habiller, tout en s'étonnant que tous les tissus étaient, une fois de plus, de diverses variations de rouge. Ensuite, il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Draco: enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre et sauter dans le jardin. Pas une seule fleur décorative, rien que des légumes, des fruits, et toutes sortes d'herbes comestibles ou médicinales. Il fit le tour de la propriété en prenant soin d'éviter toutes les fenêtres, afin que Draco ne le voie pas.

Il avait décidé de fuir. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de s'échapper! S'il était entré, il pourrait ressortir, il suffisait de trouver le vortex, la fissure dimensionnelle,…enfin le passage par lequel il était venu!

Il trouva la remise et y pénétra. Un balai! Génial, c'est justement ce dont il avait besoin, car il se rappelait du temps qu'il avait passé sur la plage la veille et ne voulait pas errer de cette manière encore aujourd'hui. Il ramassa le véhicule, s'attendant à trouver un Nimbus 2001. Mais c'était un Eclair de Feu. Logique, on était dans le cœur de Draco, celui-ci pouvait y posséder ce qu'il voulait, et cela n'étonna pas Ron qu'il convoite le balai de Harry, un balai si réputé! Lui-même nourrissait une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami, entre autres parce que le binoclard possédait des objets hors de prix comme celui-là, des objets que quelqu'un comme Ron ne pourrait jamais se payer!

Fier de sa trouvaille, il sortit de la remise et fila jusqu'à la grille, qu'il passa, en espérant que Draco ne l'avait pas repéré. Une fois sur la plage, Ron énonça «Debout!» et enfourcha l'Eclair de Feu, puis il décolla et continua à longer la plage, cette fois à toute vitesse.

Alors qu'il volait, il se demanda ce que Draco pouvait bien être en train de faire. Ron se l'imagina assis dans son salon, attendant sagement que son «Amour» vienne l'y rejoindre après s'être habillé. Il allait être déçu, mais tant pis…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il devait avoir parcouru une belle distance, mais ne voyait toujours aucune porte de sortie. Il commençait à désespérer quand enfin, il aperçut quelque chose.

Une grille. La grille. Celle de la maison de Draco.

Il était revenu à son point de départ.

«Non!»

Pour être sûr, il tira sur le manche du balai pour diriger celui-ci vers le haut, pour prendre de l'altitude. Il monta, monta,…jusqu'à être suffisamment éloigné de la terre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ses soupçons furent confirmés.

«Une île! Je suis sur une île!»

Après cette découverte et ce temps précieux perdu, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule direction à choisir: le large. Peut-être la sortie était-elle de l'autre côté de la mer. Après tout, il s'était réveillé échoué sur la plage, comme si les flots l'y avaient porté. Cela devait signifier qu'il venait d'un endroit du côté de la mer.

Il donna une impulsion à l'Eclair de Feu et vira vers l'eau, qu'il survola. Il s'élança au-dessus des vagues, sous le ciel pourpre. La ligne d'horizon était presque imperceptible, le rouge de l'eau se confondait avec celui du ciel. Ron songea que la sortie devait être très loin, et c'était plutôt décourageant, mais il tint bon et poursuivit sa route.

Bientôt, il ne put plus voir la plage en regardant derrière lui. Juste de la flotte à perte de vue. Il se demandait si la sortie existait vraiment, où si comme Draco le lui avait dit, il était impossible de sortir de cet endroit, un peu comme avec le légendaire Triangle des Bermudes. Que devait faire Draco à ce moment-là, tiens? Il devait s'inquiéter. Il devait avoir trouvé le temps long. Il devait s'être posé des questions. Il devait avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre, se demandant comment on pouvait mettre autant de temps pour s'habiller, surtout que Ron Weasley n'était pas vraiment le genre à se pomponner pendant des heures. Il devait avoir ouvert la porte. Il devait avoir constaté son évasion. Il devait avoir compris.

Il devait se sentir triste, du coup. Il devait être effondré de douleur.

D'ailleurs, le ciel n'était-il pas légèrement plus sombre, depuis quelques temps? Si. Même plus que «légèrement». Il était devenu carrément rouge foncé, mais Ron ne s'en rendit compte que sur le coup. Dans un endroit où le ciel est bleu, cela se produit aussi. Comme lorsqu'on se met à lire à la lumière du jour au travers d'une fenêtre, et que le temps passe sans qu'on remarque que la nuit tombe, que le ciel devient graduellement bleu marine puis noir, car les yeux s'habituent. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'arrive, n'allume une lampe près du lecteur et lui dise: «C'est mieux comme ça, non? Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux si tu lis dans le noir!»

Et quand Ron se rendit compte du changement de couleur, cela lui fit un choc. La pluie ne tarda pas à arriver, et le vent fit de même. Tout comme les éclairs écarlates. Et bien entendu, la mer devint furieuse, des vagues gigantesques se formaient et roulaient en grondant. Ron continua tant bien que mal d'évoluer dans ce paysage infernal. Malheureusement, rien qui ressemblait à la porte de sortie n'apparaissait dans ce camaïeu pourpre, vermeil, écarlate, carmin et cramoisi.

De nouveau, il était trempé, et il se sentait minuscule et vulnérable devant la houle qui le poursuivait. Des rouleaux immenses naissaient et s'écroulaient autour de lui, en l'éclaboussant. Et toujours aucun salut en vue. Il commençait à se laisser gagner par la fatigue et par le désespoir, même l'Eclair de Feu semblait en avoir marre de lutter.

Le tonnerre gronda, et les battements du cœur de Draco s'accéléraient. «Malfoy, tu vas faire une attaque, si ça continue!» Une vague plus grande que les autres s'éleva, et Ron constata avec panique qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Elle s'effondra sur lui et l'envoya vers le fond de la mer. Quand il parvint à remonter à la surface, il vit des débris de bois et de paille flotter autour de lui, prouvant que l'Eclair de Feu avait été réduit en charpies. Et d'autres vagues rouges encore plus grosses s'annonçaient. «Je ne vais pas me noyer dans un verre d'eau, mais dans un verre de vin!» songea-t-il amèrement.

Et comme si ce spectacle n'était pas assez terrifiant, Ron aperçut quelque chose qui lui glaça vraiment le sang. Quelque chose de profondément vert dans tout ce rouge. Quelque chose de grand, d'écailleux, et nanti d'immenses yeux émeraude et d'une non-moins immense gueule hérissée de dents pointues.

«Putain! Mais c'est quoi ce truc? Un…un monstre marin?»

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle bête. Mais peu lui importait dans la mesure où il savait que sa fin était proche. Avec un peu de chance dans son malheur, il mourrait par noyade avant de connaître l'horreur de la dévoration. «Fantastique…après le cœur de l'autre crétin, je vais visiter l'estomac de ce machin! Finir digéré, j'en rêvais!»

La gueule ouverte du monstre se rapprochait de l'endroit où il était, aspirant l'eau comme un gouffre. Ron se résigna, c'était fini.

Il passa la barrière des dents.

Noir.

Il but la tasse.

oOoOOOoOo

Il se réveilla. Sur la plage, une fois de plus. Il se releva avec peine et regarda vers la mer. Le monstre était accosté sur la rive, et Draco se tenait face à lui, agitant sa baguette.

—Hey! cria Ron, retrouvant ses forces, c'est quoi cette histoire? Je croyais que les animaux ici étaient destinés à nos repas? A moins que ce…cette chose ne soit comestible? Parce que de toutes façons, il ne semble pas avoir compris qui de nous deux devait manger l'autre!

Draco abaissa le bras qui tenait la baguette, et d'un geste souple du poignet, il fit disparaître le monstre géant dans une pluie d'étincelles vertes. Il se tourna alors vers Ron et courut jusqu'à lui pour l'étouffer sous son étreinte.

—Je suis trop content que tu sois revenu, mon Amour, tu m'avais manqué!

—Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que j'y comprends que dalle!

—C'est moi qui ai invoqué ce serpent de mer, il n'est pas d'origine naturelle, et donc, il ne faut pas le considérer comme un être vivant au même titre que les autres animaux…

—Tu l'as invoqué…

—J'avais peur pour toi…et je ne supportais pas ton absence, alors je l'ai envoyé te chercher…Et il ne t'a pas avalé, il t'a juste mis en sécurité dans sa gueule pour te transporter…Mais tu vas encore devoir prendre un bain, tu es plein de vase…

Ron se sentit défaillir. La situation lui plaisait de moins en moins. Maintenant, il en était certain: il était fichu. Il avait essayé de se réveiller, mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait essayé de s'enfuir, mais il n'y avait pas de sortie, et s'il tentait d'en trouver une, Draco envoyait un serpent marin géant pour le ramener. Il ne pouvait pas fuir l'amour. L'amour le rattraperait toujours.

oOoOOOoOo

—Alors, c'est bon?

—Délicieux, répondit Ron, et ce grand crû, excellent!

Le Draco de l'Intérieur était un excellent cuisinier, il fallait le reconnaître. Et il était doux, serviable et attentif. Il avait toutes les qualités qu'il manquait à son homologue de l'Extérieur. Dommage que ça ne soit un fêlé avec des tendances à la séquestration et une humeur plus que soupe-au-lait, et surtout nanti d'un contrôle météorologique assez spectaculaire. Le Draco de l'Extérieur, vu sous cet angle, était bien moins effrayant. Et bien plus humain.

Il manquait à Ron, celui-là. Tout comme Harry, Hermione et sa famille lui manquaient.

—Tu sais, finit par dire Ron à son vis-à-vis, tu as beaucoup de chance…

—A quel point de vue ?

—J'aime la vie.

—Et? fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, c'est une bonne chose, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

—Parce que je veux vivre. Je veux grandir, et ensuite, je veux vieillir. Je veux mourir vieux et moche, et me dire que j'ai vécu, et que c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. Même s'il m'arrive des sales trucs, je penserai toujours que ma vie en vaut la peine. Et c'est une chance pour toi que je conçoive mon existence de cette manière. Parce que tu m'as kidnappé et enfermé dans ton cœur, que tu m'as privé de ma famille, de mes amis, de ma liberté, et de mon destin, et tout ça pour je reste à tes côtés dans ton petit Eden cardiaque qui pour moi est plutôt un enfer! Si je n'aimais pas la vie, j'y aurais mis fin pour enfin me libérer de ton amour dont je ne veux pas!

—Tu veux dire…te suicider?

—Oui, mais je ne le ferai pas, et je resterai avec toi comme tu le désires. Tu as gagné, je suis à toi, même si c'est contre ma volonté.

—Je…je ne suis pas sûr de me satisfaire de ça…je t'aime, donc je veux que tu sois heureux!

—Je ne le serai jamais avec toi! Oh, et ne te remets pas à pleurer! C'est du chantage affectif! En fait, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je trouve que tu n'es pas…net.

Draco fixa son assiette sans y toucher. Il avait les deux poings serrés sur la table. Il semblait se concentrer.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—J'essaie de ne pas pleurer. J'essaie de ne pas être triste. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je fasse pleuvoir, mais que tu ne veux pas non plus faire semblant de m'aimer et d'être gentil avec moi. Et je comprends ta rancœur. Tu as raison, je suis pour toi une sorte de geôlier, c'est injuste ce que je te fais subir. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour inverser ça, alors je vais faire un effort et essayer de te rendre l'existence plus agréable. Plus de pluie, promis juré.

—Merci.

Ron se sentit tout de même touché. Draco voulait vraiment son bonheur et prenait sur lui pour y arriver. Il tentait de contrôler ses émotions pour lui plaire, ce qui était pour lui un exercice très difficile. Quand on songeait au fait que le Draco de l'Extérieur était passé maître en la matière et parvenait toujours à dissimuler parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour exposer au monde sa face de marbre…

«Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis injuste» pensa Ron, «Il essaie vraiment d'être gentil, je pourrais l'aider plutôt que de lui dire toutes ces choses cruelles…». Il respira profondément. Il n'avait de toute façon d'autre choix que de composer avec la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Faire la fine bouche n'aurait comme effet que de lui rendre le quotidien encore plus insupportable.

—En fait…je n'ai jamais voulu que nous soyons ennemis, le toi de l'Extérieur et moi. On se déteste plus parce que nos familles se sont toujours opposées, et que nos pères respectifs nous ont appris à mépriser l'autre…mais en dehors de ça…

Draco releva la tête et lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir.

—Je pense qu'on pourrait au moins devenir amis.

Ron se força à sourire, il fallait bien que Draco se sente encouragé.

—Oui, amis, poursuivit le rouquin, puisque nous sommes forcés à passer notre vie ensemble, si on pouvait apprendre à se connaître, et être amis, ce serait un bon point de départ, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

—C'est une excellente idée, le soleil brille presque dans mon cœur rien que d'y penser!

—C'est entendu. Mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas te comporter comme si nous étions un couple, mais comme si nous étions potes, d'accord? Et que tu arrêtes d'être mielleux et de me donner des surnoms gnangnans, ça me rappelle trop mon ex Lavande Brown, et autant te dire que c'était loin d'être ce qui me plaisait chez elle! Et de mon côté, je te promets de ne plus te blesser par mes paroles, d'accord?

—D'accord! dit Draco, j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras, mais je n'en ferai rien, puisque tu ne veux pas.

—Merci.

—Je vais te donner quelque chose, ajouta Draco.

—Ah…?

Il se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir.

—Puisque tu acceptes de t'installer ici, je vais te remettre les clefs…chez moi, c'est chez toi!

—Des clefs? Mais s'il n'y a que nous, à quoi ça sert? C'est pas comme si on avait à craindre les cambrioleurs!

—C'est symbolique…

—Bon ben, ok, si tu le dis.

—Tiens, dit Draco en lui remettant un trousseau complet, celle-là est celle de la grille, celle-là de ta chambre, celle-là de la mienne, celle-là…

—Merci, je découvrirai ça tout seul!

—D'accord, mais celle-là est celle du grenier et…j'aimerais que n'y aille pas, d'accord?

—Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'y irais…

En allant se coucher, ce soir-là, Ron était content de sa décision. Le mieux était encore de positiver, après tout, il était obligé de vivre ainsi, alors inutile de se morfondre, ça n'y changerait rien, autant tenter d'être heureux malgré tout. Peut-être que Draco pouvait devenir son ami, peut-être que sa compagnie serait agréable. Et au pire, il trouverait peut-être une activité ou l'autre qui le passionnerait et ferait passer le temps. Ou même, il adopterait un animal. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir en aimer un sous le prétexte qu'il était destiné finir dans l'assiette était inexacte, il lui suffirait d'en élever un depuis tout bébé pour que ça devienne son animal de compagnie, même si c'était un porc tout grassouillet. Ou alors il jardinerait. Ou il cuisinerait, ou il ferait le ménage, redécorerait la maison. Il ferait des jeux de société avec Draco. Ou il écrirait. Ou il dessinerait. Ou les deux. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire sa propre bande dessinée. Même si Draco serait son seul lecteur.

Il s'endormit. Sa routine dans le cœur de Draco Malfoy allait commencer.

* * *

La deuxième partie de ce two-shots sera publiée au plus tard dans une semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous, merci de continuer de me lire!

* * *

**La vie intérieure**

**Seconde partie**

—Regarde-moi ça! N'est-il pas mignon? Sérieusement, tu voudrais le manger quand il sera adulte?

Ron était à genoux dans le poulailler. Il tendit le poussin à Draco.

—C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment chou…oui, tu as raison, comment peut-on avoir envie de tuer cette jolie petite chose innocente pour se nourrir?

—Ouais…on va l'adopter, d'accord? Et même quand ça sera un vieux coq trop laid, ça restera notre petit chouchou adoré qu'on câlinera et qu'on laissera monter dans les fauteuils!

—Oui, mais, les autres poussins sont mignons aussi…

—Ouais, ne les regarde pas, sinon ils vont t'hypnotiser avec leurs petits yeux pleins d'amour…il n'est pas question que je devienne végétarien, j'aime trop le goût du sang pour ça, alors, il ne faut pas s'attacher à eux, on prend juste celui-là!

—Bonne idée, Ron, tu es merveilleux!

—Tu dis toujours ça de tout ce que je dis ou fais…

Ron ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il vivait dans le cœur de Draco Malfoy. Le temps n'avait pas beaucoup de sens dans cet endroit, la nuit ne tombait jamais (le ciel ne s'obscurcissait que quand Draco était triste), ils allaient dormir quand ils se sentaient fatigués, ils se réveillaient quand ils ne l'étaient plus, ils faisaient un repas quand ils avaient faim, et cetera.

Mais cela faisait longtemps, du moins c'était l'impression que Ron avait, car il s'était habitué peu à peu à vivre ainsi. Il s'était habitué à Draco, aussi. Enfin, au Draco de l'Intérieur, et il ne savait toujours pas si la relation amicale qu'il avait développée avec lui serait aussi valable avec celui de l'Extérieur…

Le Draco de l'Extérieur.

Celui-là, Ron pensait souvent à lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les deux Draco, en établissant des listes de «pour» et de «contre», et en venait toujours à la conclusion qu'un avait les qualités et les défauts que l'autre n'avait pas, qu'ils étaient complémentaires. L'idéal, pensait le rouquin, c'était un mélange des deux. Ou alors, que celui de l'Extérieur laisse parfois l'autre s'exprimer plutôt que de travestir ses sentiments. Mais pas trop quand même.

Un bon point pour le Draco Externe, c'était son esprit critique. Car l'Interne jugeait que Ron et tout ce qui provenait de lui étaient merveilleux et sans défaut. Au début, Ron appréciait, car cela caressait délicieusement son égo. Mais à force, c'était lourd, très lourd. Draco aurait surpris Ron aux toilettes en train de dégobiller après avoir pris une cuite qu'il aurait été capable d'affirmer que c'était du vomi parfait et que Ron était un dieu. Le rouquin, à la réflexion, aurait préféré se faire sermonner sur son inconscience à boire plus que de raison, tout en était réconforté par quelqu'un qui lui tenait les cheveux et lui apportait une potion pour soulager la nausée. Mais Draco était tellement amoureux que Ron lui aurait demandé de se jeter dans un ravin qu'il aurait trouvé l'idée excellente et l'aurait fait.

D'ailleurs, Ron y avait déjà songé: tuer Draco. Il ne pouvait pas se donner la mort, mais pouvait-il provoquer celle de son hôte? Après tout, s'il cessait de vivre, son cœur arrêterait de battre, et peut-être serait-il libre…Mais tout comme pour le suicide, Ron ne pouvait se résoudre au meurtre, fusse celui de Draco Malfoy.

En attendant, leur amitié était en bonne voie, ils y avaient tous les deux mis de la bonne volonté, Ron avait tâché de ne plus être vexant dans ses propos, et Draco avait cessé de considérer l'amour de Ron comme acquis et de pleurer parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils s'étaient trouvé des centres d'intérêts communs, comme parler Quidditch, boire de la Bièreaubeurre et raconter honteusement des méchancetés sur Harry ou Hermione. Ron devait bien avouer que, même s'il les aimait, il gardait certaines rancœurs contre eux, comme le fait qu'Hermione préférait visiblement se plonger dans ses bouquin que de s'intéresser à lui, et qu'après, elle venait se plaindre qu'il ne la regardait pas assez; ou comme le fait que Harry était parfois une vraie tête de mule qui n'écoutait jamais les autres et ne réfléchissait pas souvent avant d'agir. Ça faisait du bien de se lâcher, de tout évacuer. C'était agréable de constater que Draco pensait pareil sur ces sujets.

Ils faisaient beaucoup de parties d'échecs, bien entendu. Draco adorait ce jeu, il ne gagnait jamais, mais assurait toujours après une partie que jouer avec Ron était le plus exquis des plaisirs. Le rouquin avait l'habitude d'affronter des mauvais perdants qui râlaient de le voir si doué. Il se rappelait notamment d'une fois où Ginny lui avait balancé l'échiquier à la figure, furieuse d'avoir perdu.

Ron avait également tenté son projet de bande dessinée, qui fut un échec total, il était loin d'avoir le talent de Dean pour le dessin, ni le talent d'écriture qui était aussi nécessaire. Bien que Draco trouvait son œuvre grandiose, celle-ci termina à la poubelle.

Par contre, des bandes dessinées, il eut l'occasion d'en lire une sacrée quantité. La bibliothèque de Draco en était pleine. Elle était immense et seul un rayonnage contenait des romans. Parfait, songeait Ron, c'était exactement à ça que devait ressembler la bibliothèque de ses rêves. La discothèque n'était pas mal non plus: Draco possédait tous les groupes et chanteurs que Ron adorait. Parfois, le rouquin trouvait bizarre qu'ils aient des goûts musicaux et littéraires si semblables, était-ce possible de se ressembler autant? Ou alors, Draco faisait tout pour le convaincre qu'ils avaient les atomes crochus que seules des âmes sœurs pouvaient posséder?

Il se demandait également ce que ses proches vivaient sans lui. La notion de temps ne devait pas être la même dans les deux univers, mais il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus Harry, Hermione, sa famille, Poudlard…Comment ses proches avaient-ils réagi à sa disparition? A partir de quand allaient-ils se résigner à ne plus le revoir? Avaient-ils tenté des recherches? Fait une enquête? Et les professeurs de Poudlard, avaient-ils cherché à résoudre cette énigme?

Le Draco de l'Extérieur était-il conscient de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui, où n'était-ce pour lui qu'un petit film qu'il se jouait quand il laissait son imagination vagabonder? Qu'il ignorait que c'était réel? Et s'il savait, en parlait-il? Expliquait-il aux enquêteurs ce phénomène curieux ou gardait-il ce secret pour lui? Et si, justement, il était à l'origine de tout ça?

Des questions, toujours des questions. Destinées à rester sans réponse.

oOoOOOoOo

Il y avait quelques sujets délicats à aborder, parfois.

—En fait, demanda Draco, ce qui te gênes le plus dans l'idée de m'aimer, est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un garçon?

Ron réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules.

—Nan, dit-il, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé de question sur ma sexualité. Pour moi, ça m'a toujours paru évident que je n'aimais que les filles, alors, je n'ai jamais creusé plus loin. Mais je n'aurais rien contre essayer avec un mec…ce n'est pas une idée qui me dégoute, c'est juste que je n'y avais jamais pensé…et puis, tu sais, à l'époque où je vivais à l'Extérieur, je crois que j'aimais Hermione…

Hermione.

Rien que d'y penser, Ron avait un goût amer en bouche. Même que le ciel s'assombrissait, même si ça ne devait être du à Draco qui devait éprouver une pointe de jalousie, c'était tout. Certes, Ron et Hermione s'aimaient et se cherchaient, mais c'était loin d'être l'idéal. Rien n'était simple, et ils s'étaient énormément fait souffrir l'un l'autre. Maintenant, ça ne servirait plus à rien de penser à ce que leur histoire aurait pu être, car il ne la reverrait plus. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et c'était des pensées amères qui lui venaient. La moindre évocation d'Hermione dans un coin de son cerveau provoquait une marée de ressentiments qu'il occultait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais cette fois, il eut du mal à ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis (pas que Ron et Draco ne parlaient jamais d'Hermione, mais pas en temps qu'ex-future amoureuse de Ron). Draco n'aimait pas Hermione, non pas à cause de prétextes de sang-pur qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ici, mais parce que même en étant évincée d'entrée en jeu, elle restait un obstacle entre lui et Ron.

—Des fois, je me dis que peut-être que c'était voué à l'échec depuis le début, cette relation, dit Ron, on se disputait tout le temps, avant même d'avoir commencé à sortir ensemble. Pour finir, je me dis que ça n'aurait jamais marché. Je comprends de moins en moins pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle…je comprends l'amitié que je lui porte, mais l'amour…je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une donnée erronée depuis le début…

—Elle ne te mérite pas, dit Draco froidement.

De la jalousie, certainement. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus foncé, mais pas de pluie.

Draco n'allait certainement pas se priver de cracher son venin sur Hermione. De plus, il était parfaitement au courant des petits couacs entre elle et Ron, il savait que le rouquin lui reprochait une série de choses, pas toujours très objectives ou très justes, et elle aussi devait avoir des griefs contre lui, mais c'était l'occasion pour Draco de caresser son captif dans le sens du poil en confirmant tout ce qu'il disait pour lui donner l'impression d'être soutenu et d'avoir raison.

Les battements de cœur étaient durs et rapides. Cependant, Ron s'était embarqué dans un mode «Hermione est méchante» et se concentrait uniquement sur les reproches qu'il aurait voulu adresser à celle-ci. Il ne nota pas le changement d'ambiance.

—C'est vrai qu'elle te prenait pour un idiot, affirma Draco, c'était vraiment une fille prétentieuse, persuadée d'avoir la science infuse et d'avoir toujours raison…Franchement, elle se croyait trop intelligente pour toi! Elle t'offrait son amour par charité, parce qu'elle avait pitié…et c'est parfaitement révoltant et cruel!

—Tout à fait!

«Boum-boum, boum-boum!»

Et Draco continuait à insister. «Boum-boum, boum-boum!» Ron était ravi de son soutien. «Boum-boum, boum-boum!». Le sol sembla trembler. Ils continuèrent à vilipender la malheureuse jeune-fille. «Boum-boum, boum-boum!». En fait, le sol tremblait vraiment.

—Et puis, dit Ron, elle a toujours préféré Harry!

A ce moment-là, il fut difficile d'ignorer la secousse qui ébranla la terre.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'alarma Ron en voyant les cailloux sauter autour de lui alors que le sol frémissait sous ses pieds.

—Je la hais! hurla Draco.

—Oui…mais…

Ron lui-même ressentait toujours de la colère contre Hermione, même s'il tâchait de ne pas y penser, la priorité étant le séisme qui menaçait.

—Cette fille est injuste, c'est un vrai cauchemar ambulant! Comment peut-elle s'imaginer que tu l'aimes? Elle pathétique, pathétique, pathétique!

Draco serrait les poings, arquait les jambes. Son visage se tordait. Ron voyait le sol se fissurer. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

—Pathétique! répéta Draco, les traits déformés par la fureur.

Il exagérait, mais Ron se rappela que ses émotions étaient exacerbées. Tant qu'il se retenait, ça pouvait aller, mais dès qu'il était parti, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et l'émotion allait crescendo. C'était de sa faute, en plus, se dit-il, c'était lui qui avait commencé à parler d'Hermione, et sa propre rancœur contre elle l'avait empêché d'être objectif quand la fureur de Draco s'était mise en marche. Ron connaissait déjà les effets de la tristesse et de la joie de son hôte, à présent, il testait sa colère et sa jalousie: un tremblement de terre !

—Il faut te contrôler! cria-t-il, je sais qu'elle peut-être insupportable par moments, mais là, ça devient dangereux!

—Comment as-tu pu aimer quelqu'un comme elle, je la hais!

«Boum-boum, boum-boum!»

Une énorme fissure apparut juste en-dessous de Ron. Il perdit l'équilibre. Il avait l'impression de tout se mettait sans dessus-dessous, comme si le cœur entier se tordait. Draco ne se calmait pas, il semblait concentré uniquement sur sa colère et oubliait le reste. Ses yeux s'injectaient de sang, l'air chuintait entre ses dents.

—Tu es trop gentil avec cette espèce de…de…de charogne!

La fissure s'agrandit. Ron tomba. Draco s'en rendit compte, son expression changea et il eut un visage glacé d'effroi, mais c'était trop tard…Ron avait entamé sa chute vertigineuse.

—Noooonnnn! hurla Draco, fou de douleur.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, le décor n'était pas rouge mais blanc. Quelqu'un était auprès de lui, mais ce n'était pas Draco. Déjà, il y avait deux personnes.

Hermione le serra contre elle, Harry poussa un soupir soulagé.

—Oh, Ron, tu te réveilles enfin, dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh était occupée à ranger ses pommades. Elle se leva quand elle vit que son patient était réveillé.

—Je…qu'est-ce que…

—Tu étais dans le coma depuis une semaine, indiqua Harry.

—Coma…semaine…

—Tu te souviens, le match ? Cette andouille de Malfoy t'a foncé dessus, et tu es tombé inconscient.

—Malfoy… il…il s'en est sorti?

—Euh…oui. Tu l'as heurté à la poitrine, et comme tu le sais, il n'a aucun organe vital à cet endroit, dit Harry d'un air amusé, il a juste eu un peu mal et a manqué de tomber de son balai, mais il va bien…toi, par contre, c'est à la tête que tu as été touché…

—Pas d'organe vital non plus, dit Ron en riant.

—Ce qu'il y a, intervint Pomfresh, c'est que vous auriez du vous réveiller beaucoup plus tôt, et ça m'inquiète un peu…

Alors que l'infirmière l'auscultait pour vérifier son état de santé, Ron tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Alors, c'était vraiment un rêve, pour finir?

Dommage.

Dommage?

Intéressant.

Quand il voulait que ça soit un rêve, ça n'en était pas un, tout lui faisait croire que c'était réel. Et maintenant qu'il se réveillait, il regrettait que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Intéressant.

Pourquoi, au juste, regrettait-il?

Hermione voulait sangloter, il lui sembla, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes en public. Elle devait avoir eu peur. Hermione. Curieusement, il n'éprouva pas la moindre émotion pour elle. En fait, la colère ressentie plus tôt était encore présente dans son esprit, les effets des rêves laissant toujours des marques qui ne s'estompaient qu'au bout d'une série de minutes après le réveil.

Et puis zut, c'était trop bête! Alors qu'il commençait à trouver Draco sympathique! Mais bon, voilà, ce n'était pas réel. Malfoy était toujours un sale petit cancrelat, il ne tarderait pas à s'en rappeler quand il sortirait de l'infirmerie et recroiserait la route de l'immonde blondinet.

Mais…réflexion amusante à faire…et si, disons bien «et si», les humains possédaient quand même un mini-monde dans leur cœur…un monde où vivrait un mini-eux, qui aurait toutes les caractéristiques du Draco de l'Intérieur, comme l'incapacité à mentir et à dissimuler leurs vrais sentiments…une théorie farfelue? Tant que ça? Bon, admettons, dis comme ça, ça fait un peu conte de fée, et Ron a passé l'âge des contes de fée…Ouais, mais en fait, c'est juste une métaphore, peut-être que Malfoy cachait vraiment des choses au fond de son âme, des choses qu'il n'oserait jamais exhiber…tout le monde est un peu comme ça d'ailleurs, non?

Enfin, concernant la nature de ces choses qu'il cachait, la probabilité que l'une d'entre elles soit un amour inavoué pour Ron Weasley était quand même faible, voir inexistante. Malfoy n'aimait que lui-même.

Mais dommage, tout de même. Pour finir, il était agréable ce rêve.

Pomfresh annonça la fin de la visite, Harry et Hermione durent partir. Ron pensait être également capable de quitter l'infirmerie, mais Pomfresh voulait qu'il se repose encore, et comme chacun le sait, elle était inflexible sur le sujet.

«Dommage», se répétait Ron.

Il se remit en position couchée, les bras derrière la tête, ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Ses mains se fourraient en-dessous de son oreiller.

C'est que le Draco de l'Intérieur lui manquait déjà. Comment était-ce possible, il s'y était attaché? Ou aimait-il seulement la vie qu'il menait avec lui? Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais nouer une relation comme celle-là avec celui de l'Extérieur…et c'était dommage. Si seulement celui-ci pouvait extérioriser quelque peu ce qu'il avait dans le cœur…Ron le verrait d'un autre œil, c'était sûr…et peut-être même deviendraient-ils amis? Qui sait…

En fait, oui, il _voulait _revenir dans le cœur de Draco. Il aurait même eu envie de se jeter dans la gueule du serpent marin, si ça pouvait le ramener là-bas…

Sa main gauche heurta quelque chose sous l'oreiller. Ses doigts explorèrent, c'était une sorte de flacon. Il extirpa l'objet. Effectivement, un flacon, en verre rouge translucide. Une étiquette sans la moindre inscription, juste un dessin de clef dont la tête était en forme de cœur…

Ron jeta un œil à l'infirmière: elle regardait d'un air distrait par la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait donné ça, il en était sûr. Ses potions médicinales étaient toujours soigneusement étiquetées, avec les noms et les ingrédients parfaitement écrits, sans la moindre ambigüité sur la nature de l'élixir. Et elle ne les planquait pas sous l'oreiller de ses patients.

Quelqu'un l'avait glissé là pour qu'il le trouve. Et le dessin de la clef…était-ce une simple coïncidence?

Ron savait pourtant que boire ce truc était probablement dangereux. Son père lui avait répété mille fois de ne pas faire confiance à ce genre de choses…Il repensa à Ginny qui ne s'était pas méfiée du journal de Jedusor…elle avait failli y rester. Il ne fallait pas faire la même erreur…

Mais la curiosité l'emporta. Après s'être assuré que Pomfresh ne faisait pas attention à lui, il ouvrit le flacon. Le liquide ressemblait à du sang, il l'avala le plus rapidement possible et puis remit la bouteille vide sous l'oreiller. Un goût salé. Si ça se trouve, c'était bien du sang. C'était le cadeau d'un vampire, peut-être ? Ron attendit quelques secondes. Puis, il s'endormit soudainement.

oOoOOOoOo

Cette fois, il fut heureux de reprendre conscience sur la plage rouge, les cheveux mouillés et pleins de sable.

«Yeees!»

Ça avait marché, trop cool! Il se releva et se mit en marche sur la plage, en courant cette fois, pressé d'apercevoir la grille de la maison. Sa maison. Leur maison.

Il avait bien deviné. La couleur rouge, le cœur dessiné, et la clef…elle représentait le trousseau que Draco lui avait remis le deuxième jour, quand il avait décidé d'accepter son sort. Ron ne les avait pas utilisées, car tout était toujours ouvert (excepté le grenier), mais comme son hôte l'avait précisé, c'était symbolique…les clefs de son cœur…Et de fait, ça l'avait ramené! Le rouquin n'était pas peu fier d'avoir si bien interprété l'étiquette.

Sans doute que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait cette potion. La première fois, il était vraiment inconscient à cause du choc pendant le Quidditch. Mais il aurait du se réveiller plus tôt, comme l'avait dit Pomfresh, donc, quelqu'un devait l'avoir forcé à avaler une autre dose de la mixture pendant son sommeil. Quelqu'un qui s'était glissé dans l'infirmerie en catimini, lui avait ouvert la bouche, et y avait versé la potion…au bout d'un moment, la déglutition avait eu lieu par un réflexe mécanique.

Restait à savoir _qui_ avait fait ça. Ron n'avait pas grand peine à le deviner. Peut-être que c'était comme pour le Polynectar, qu'il fallait un morceau de la personne concernée dans les ingrédients. Ron imaginait bien qu'il avait bu une recette à base de cheveux blonds presque blancs…

La grille surgit dans son champ de vision.

—Draco? cria-t-il.

Le rouquin passa la grille. Ledit Draco apparut au loin et se mit à courir vers lui.

—Je suis revenu! dit Ron avec joie.

Draco le rejoignit, il l'étreignit dans ses bras et Ron le laissa faire.

—Je suis de retour!

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

—Je suis tellement heureux! dit Draco sans le relâcher, mon serpent n'arrivait pas à te trouver cette fois…

—C'est parce que je suis sorti.

—Sorti?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

—Oui, à l'extérieur. J'étais dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

—Mais…c'est impossible, on ne peut pas sortir!

Draco ne pouvait pas mentir, il n'avait donc pas cherché à cacher à Ron cette possibilité. Il ne devait pas tout savoir du fonctionnement de son propre cœur.

—Peut-être que toi tu ne peux pas parce que tu es indigène ici, dit le rouquin, mais moi ce n'est pas pareil, je suis d'origine étrangère, les lois ne doivent pas être les mêmes…

—Sans doute…oui, ça se tient!

—Allez, on rentre? dit Ron avec un sourire.

Draco semblait au comble de l'euphorie. Ron était revenu, et en plus, il semblait content de le revoir. Alors qu'ils cheminaient, Ron lui parla du flacon. Draco n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

—Je jure que j'ignorais tout à propos de ça!

—Oui…mais c'est vrai que j'aurais du y penser, une potion…je m'étais toujours demandé comment j'avais atterri ici…j'avais pas imaginé ça, et pourtant, c'est bien plus crédible que ma première hypothèse.

—C'était quoi, ta première hypothèse?

—Laisse tomber, elle était trop stupide…

—Allez…steuplait!

Ron soupira.

—Ben, comme le choc avec le Draco de l'Extérieur, c'était ma tête avec son torse, donc là où il y a son cœur, ben, j'avais pensé que j'étais entré par là à cause d'un incident magique qui avait eu lieu au même moment…je suis trop con, hein?

—Mais non…mais une chose m'intrigue…

—Oui ?

—Pourquoi tu es revenu? Je veux dire, tu voulais partir, c'était ton désir le plus cher, et maintenant, tu as décidé de revenir alors que tu avais le choix…

Ron se tut pendant un instant. C'était une excellente question. Mais il ne savait pas très bien que répondre, il n'était pas sûr de connaître ses motivations à revenir, il n'avait pas analysé en profondeur ses envies de retour.

—Peut-être, finit-il par dire, que c'est justement parce que maintenant, je sais que j'ai le choix. Je ne suis plus un prisonnier, je sais comment partir et je sais comment revenir…

—Et donc, tu es rassuré, tu n'es plus furieux à cause de ça?

—Voilà.

Au pire, il suffirait à Ron de mettre Draco en colère s'il voulait s'en aller. Sauter dans une fissure serait sans doute flippant, mais finalement, c'était sans heurt.

—Oui, tu as le choix, dit Draco alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, mais tu as choisi de revenir, pourquoi?

—Et si on mangeait du poulet au curry aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

oOoOOOoOo

Cette vie intérieure, Ron devait l'avouer, était confortable. Et pas seulement parce que les seules contraintes consistaient à entretenir la maison, cuisiner, élever les animaux et cultiver les plantes, sans se soucier des devoirs à rendre aux profs ou autres choses pénibles. L'argent n'était plus qu'un concept, Ron et Draco produisaient directement tout ce qui leur permettait de vivre.

Mais c'était confortable aussi dans le sens où Draco était finalement agréable à côtoyer. Ron l'aimait bien. Pour de vrai. Fallait l'avouer.

Mais un jour, Ron se réveilla et constata un fait étrange: il avait froid.

Il frissonna et expira, l'air sortit de sa bouche sous forme de vapeur. Comment cela se faisait-il? Il faisait toujours chaud normalement, même quand Draco pleurait et déclenchait un orage, c'était tout juste si la pluie ne tombait pas bouillante, comme si elle provenait d'un pommeau de douche géant fixé dans le ciel…

Mais ce matin-là (enfin, ce qui correspondait plus ou moins à un matin, cette notion n'ayant aucun sens), il faisait froid. Ron grelotta et enfila un peignoir, et même des pantoufles, alors qu'ordinairement, il aimait se balader pieds nus dans la maison. Il alla regarder par la fenêtre et découvrit que tout avait été recouvert de glace pendant son sommeil, un paysage d'un blanc bleuté s'étalait devant lui, les feuilles des arbres semblaient prisonnières dans du cristal. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco, pour lui demander une éventuelle explication sur ce phénomène. Il n'avait jamais pénétré dans cette pièce de la maison.

Il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas rouge, mais bleue. Entièrement tendue de velours bleu, la même décoration que celle de Ron, mais dans des tons froids. Un bleu qui tirait sur l'indigo. Comme du sang chargé en dioxyde de carbone.

Draco était recroquevillé dans ses couvertures, Ron l'approcha, et constata qu'il était d'une pâleur effrayante.

—Tu es malade?

Draco ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement. Il émit un toussotement. Ron passa sa main sur son front.

—Tu as de la fièvre, dit-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix…alors c'est ça que ça fait quand tu es malade, ça fait une erre glacière?

—Non, c'est l'inverse, je suis malade parce que j'ai pris froid! Ce sont mes émotions, et non ma santé, qui influencent le climat…

—Mais alors, d'où ça vient? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de ressentir qui nous a transformé la maison en igloo?

Draco ne répondit pas. Soit il ne le savait pas, soit il n'osait pas le dire.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est à cause de moi? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal qui t'a blessé?

—C'est…compliqué…

—Tu peux tout me dire…

Draco fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Chaque coup semblait douloureux. Ron haussa les épaules.

—Je vais m'occuper de toi, reste au lit.

—Mais…

Ron déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Aussitôt un rayon de soleil perça à travers les stalactites de glaces qui perlaient à la fenêtre.

—Sage, Draco! Je m'occupe de tout, alors, sois sage!

Ron s'éclipsa. Il commença par s'habiller chaudement, puis prépara des couvertures rembourrées et des potions curatives pour Draco, et un repas pour eux deux.

Draco mangea à peine. Ron ne le comprenait pas, mais en réalité, le mal dont souffrait son camarade était bien plus profond et bien plus subtil qu'une toux et un peu de fièvre.

—Si tu n'as pas faim, essaie de dormir, te reposer t'aidera à guérir. Je resterai près de toi.

Draco acquiesça, il ferma les yeux.

«Il est quand même mignon» songea Ron en tripotant négligemment les cheveux de Draco. Cette pensée le fit rougir. Mais c'était vrai, ce teint pâle, ce petit nez pointu, ces lèvres fines, ces cheveux blonds…ces yeux gris…il était mignon.

Ron ne s'attendait à penser ce genre de chose, mais il suffit que cela lui effleure l'esprit ne fusse qu'une milliseconde, et le mécanisme était en marche. «Et si finalement, j'acceptais de…peut-être pas de l'aimer, mais de sortir avec lui? » Une histoire d'amour, on peut certes s'en passer pour vivre, ce n'est pas un besoin fondamental, mais…il est rare de ne pas éprouver une forte envie d'en connaître une! «Pourquoi tu ne sors pas dehors pour vivre ça avec Hermione, elle n'attend que ça, que tu fasses un pas vers elle!» se morigénait-il. «Oui, mais…non…Hermione, pas envie. Pas que je l'aime pas, juste pas envie.» «Et pourquoi Malfoy à la place?». «Ben…comme ça! Et alors?»

Ron se glissa dans les couvertures et serra Draco contre lui, tentant de le réchauffer par la chaleur de son corps, il n'allait pas se plaindre! Le rouquin ferma les yeux, il s'endormit aussi.

Il se réveilla plus tard. Dans cette vie intérieure, il ne se rappelait jamais des rêves ou des cauchemars qu'il pouvait faire, peut-être que ça aussi, ça marchait différemment. Après tout, il vivait un peu comme dans un rêve.

Draco s'éveillait aussi.

—Merci de rester près de moi.

—Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as? dit Ron en le regardant dans les yeux.

Draco fuit son regard. Ron lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

—Très bien…je vais te le dire…je suis en mal d'amour…

—Hein?

—J'ai besoin d'être aimé…sinon mon cœur se refroidit…il était dans cet état avant que je ne tombe amoureux…en fait, depuis que j'ai cessé d'être enfant et de voir la vie en rose, depuis que je suis entré dans l'adolescence, j'ai commencé à dépérir…c'était le désert, la sécheresse, plus rien ne poussait…alors, pour éviter de tout perdre, je me suis mis dans ce mode glacial, comme pour hiberner…quand j'ai compris que je tombais amoureux, tout s'est réchauffé comme par magie, la nature s'est mise à renaître…mais tu ne m'aimes pas, alors, ce charme n'a duré qu'un temps…j'ai lutté, mais j'ai fini par perdre contre le désespoir.

Ron jugea que dans un moment pareil, il valait mieux ne pas réfléchir, et faire la première chose qui lui passerait par la tête.

La première chose.

Un baiser.

A pleine bouche.

—T'es pas obligé de faire semblant, souffla Draco en se détachant de lui, je ne vais pas en mourir…

Ron l'embrassa encore.

—Je le sais…Je n'oserais jamais faire semblant, je préférerais finir congelé que de te mentir…

Un baiser à nouveau.

—Tu vas attraper mes microbes.

—Je crois que je l'ai déjà attrapée, ta maladie…

oOoOOOoOo

Une fois décongelée, la chambre de Draco devint rouge, ce qui marqua encore plus sa similitude avec celle de Ron. Les deux garçons abattirent le mur qui les séparait le jour où ils décidèrent de dormir ensemble.

Toute la glace avait fondu, et un soleil énorme était apparu dans le ciel. Draco devait être bigrement heureux, pensait Ron. En même temps, lui-même avait l'impression de vivre une éternelle extase, accepter l'amour de Draco et reconnaître celui qu'il éprouvait pour celui-ci devait être la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée!

Ils passaient leur vie comme un couple seul, dans leur Eden, sans ne jamais penser qu'à eux, à l'autre, au bonheur que ça leur apportait. Rien de plus qu'une passion aveuglante, rien ne semblait leur manquer…

Le monde de l'Extérieur, ils s'en fichaient. Le monde de l'Extérieur, c'était mauvais, c'était froid, ce n'était pas assez passionnant. C'était un univers où tout le monde cachait ses véritables émotions, pour la raison bien compréhensible qu'on avait peur d'être jugé, qu'on était même effrayé par les propres sentiments qu'on ressentait, et qu'on cherchait à tout prix à dissimuler, de peur de les découvrir…C'était bien mieux à l'Intérieur. On ne mentait pas à l'Intérieur. La passion et le flirt sans fin.

—Je récapitule: quand tu es heureux, c'est le soleil et la chaleur torride; quand tu pleures, il se met à pleuvoir; quand tu es en colère, le sol tremble; quand tu manques d'amour, c'est l'hiver éternel…

—Oui, oui…

—Mmmh…il y a quand même un truc dont j'ignore les effets sur la géographie…

—De quoi?

—Quand tu jouis?

—Euh…pas la moindre idée…faute d'expérience…

—J'avais t'en donner, moi, des expériences!

Ils découvrirent qu'il y avait des volcans dissimulés dans la mer, et que l'un d'eux expulsait un peu de magma à chaque orgasme, formant des îlots quand la roche en fusion se refroidissait au contact de l'eau. Bientôt, ils eurent un archipel.

Rien ne semblait leur manquer…

Mais ils se trompaient.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron finit par se rappeler que dans le Monde de l'Extérieur, il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient, qui continuaient à vivre leur quotidien morne, et qui devaient se morfondre de le voir vivre dans un état végétatif. Combien de temps s'était écoulé là-bas, au juste?

Il n'aurait pas du les négliger. Eux aussi il les aimait, et il les avait tout doucement oubliés.

Et puis, le Draco de l'Extérieur…celui qui lui avait probablement administré une première dose de potion et qui avait laissé un autre flacon sous son oreiller…sans doute l'avait-il fait à dessein, pour que Ron découvre ses sentiments pour lui, car il avait trop peur des les lui avouer en face. Ça devait être ça.

Mais maintenant que Ron avait compris, et était finalement tombé amoureux de Draco, il devait ressortir, et aller parler au Draco Externe pour lui dire qu'il avait exploré son cœur et qu'à présent, il était prêt à vivre une relation avec lui. N'était-ce pas ça, le vrai but de la manœuvre? Car Draco ne pourrait pas se contenter indéfiniment de ne profiter de l'amour de Ron quand dans son cœur…pour lui, ce que son moi Interne vivait n'était qu'un petit théâtre intérieur qu'il se jouait pour se sentir bien, mais qui n'avait rien de réel, c'était juste un fantasme. Il lui fallait Ron pour de vrai. Pas seulement dans son cœur, dans ses bras aussi il le voulait.

Ron détestait l'idée de sortir, il ne voulait pas abandonner sa petite vie confortable avec son petit Draco Interne. Mais à y réfléchir, c'était un comportement très égoïste, il avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Et lâche. Car il se la coulait douce et optait pour la facilité pendant que Draco, Harry, Hermione et tous les autres vivaient sans lui une vie qui était moins simple mais qui avait le mérite d'être la vraie.

Il fallait partir. Comment annoncer cela au Draco de l'Intérieur? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il fallait l'abandonner alors qu'il était si adorable? Une minute, si celui de l'Extérieur est heureux, celui de l'Intérieur l'est aussi, non ? Et peut-être même qu'il allait se passer un truc génial, peut-être que quand deux personnes sont en couple, leurs cœurs fusionnent et que donc, le Draco Interne et le Ron Interne allaient vivre ensemble dans ce monde fusionné?

Voilà. Restait à trouver un moyen de partir. Ron savait que pour cela, il fallait mettre Draco en colère. Il tenta d'abord de parler d'Hermione pour réactiver sa jalousie, mais l'astuce se révéla inefficace cette fois. Draco devait considérer l'amour de Ron comme trop sûr pour qu'Hermione puisse représenter un quelconque danger.

Puis, Ron se souvint des clefs…

Les clefs du cœur de Draco…

De l'une d'elle en particulier. La clef du grenier. Draco lui avait interdit d'aller dans cette pièce en lui remettant le trousseau, et Ron avait obéi jusque là, car il ne voyait de doute façon aucun intérêt à aller y jeter une œil…Mais tout compte fait, c'était curieux cette interdiction…Harry et Hermione ne lui avaient-ils pas raconté un conte moldu une fois, avec un homme qui avait interdit à son épouse d'ouvrir une pièce de son château, et qu'elle l'avait fait quand même, et que le type s'était fâché? Il ne se rappelait plus très bien…

Enfin, il y avait des chances que ça foute Draco en rogne, et c'était ça l'objectif.

Direction le grenier.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron ressentit une légère excitation quand il tourna la clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit. A première vue, c'était un grenier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, poussiéreux et jonché de vieux objets rangés n'importe comment. Un rayon de soleil rouge filtrait par une petite lucarne, tant bien que mal, une couche de saleté étant déposée à la surface de la vitre.

Il avança dans la pièce. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose que Draco n'aurait pas voulu qu'il découvre.

Et de fait, il trouva une chose bien insolite.

Une statue d'Hermione en marbre blanc.

Qu'est-ce qu'une statue d'Hermione pouvait bien foutre dans le grenier du cœur de Draco Malfoy?

Juste à côté, en marbre noir, une statue d'Harry. De plus en plus bizarre.

Ron recula de quelques pas en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentit une pointe dans son dos. Il se retourna, c'était le coin d'un livre. Un album de photos, plus précisément. Il s'en saisit et feuilleta. Des photos de Ron, âgé de cinq ans, sur les genoux d'Arthur. Ron en train de pousser Ginny sur une balançoire. Ron ouvrant un cadeau d'anniversaire. Ron avec ses parents et ses frères. Arthur et Molly, qui lui envoyaient des baisers volants. Harry et Hermione. Le trio. Le trio et Ginny. Harry et Ginny. Luna. Ginny, Neville et Luna. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, tous en pyjama, durant une bataille de polochons. Tous les Gryffondors réunis dans la salle commune après une victoire au Quidditch. Les Weasley en Egypte. Sirius, Remus et Tonks au Square Grimaud. Et encore une photo de Harry et Hermione.

«Mais…ce sont _mes_ souvenirs!»

Il avisa une boîte en fer. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit son badge de préfet, la coupe de Quidditch gagnée grâce à ses talents de Gardien en cinquième année, une carte de Noël signée par Lavande Brown à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble…

Tout cela n'avait rien à faire dans le cœur de Draco.

Clou du spectacle, assis sur l'échiquier qu'il avait hérité de son grand-père, le nounours de ses trois ans. Ron prit la peluche en main. Toute cette bizarrerie le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, et il commençait à penser que Draco…

C'était l'ours que Fred avait transformé en araignée. Il suffit que Ron y pense, et le jouet prit vie entre ses mains. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et à se multiplier, une mandibule en forme de pince apparut à la place de la bouche cousue, et huit pattes jaillirent des flans de la peluche.

Ron la laissa tomber par terre et recula. C'était de nouveau l'araignée, la première araignée, celle qui était responsable de la phobie qu'il se trimballait depuis son enfance. Il recula encore, se retourna et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Il referma violemment la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se laissa tomber contre le bois et se retrouva assis par terre. Il ferma les yeux. «Tout ça, c'est à moi», pensa-t-il, «Ce n'est pas à Draco!».

Il songea un instant que Draco lui avait volé ses souvenirs pour l'étudier et mieux le séduire. Mais c'était impossible, pour la simple raison qu'il n'aurait pas pu se procurer tout ça comme ça. Non, il y avait une autre explication, et quand Ron la découvrit, il crut qu'il allait faire un malaise.

Il ressentit cela comme une trahison.

oOoOOOoOo

Draco était dans la cuisine, occupé sereinement à découper de la viande. Ron fit irruption dans la pièce, avec sur le visage une expression qui signifiait «règlement de comptes en perspective».

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Draco, à ce stade juste intrigué.

—Je suis allé dans le grenier.

Draco ne se mit pas en colère, car il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il baissa les yeux.

—Je suis navré. Navré pour toi.

—Nous ne sommes pas dans ton cœur, dit Ron, nous sommes dans le mien! Depuis le début, je suis dans mon propre cœur et tu m'as fait croire à que c'était le tien! Bien sûr que si que tu es capable de mentir, c'est juste qu'il s'agissait de mensonges que j'inventais moi-même, et que je te faisais répéter, sans le savoir…je me mens à moi-même depuis le début!

—Est-ce que cela change quelque chose, au fond?

—Bien sûr que oui! dit Ron avec colère et le sol se mit à trembler, maintenant que je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, je me rends compte que j'ai tout mal interprété…quand tu pleurais, moi aussi j'étais triste…triste de voir à quel point je pouvais être méchant et te faire souffrir…quand tu étais en colère, c'était en réalité moi qui m'énervait contre Hermione…quand le soleil est apparu, c'est parce que moi j'étais heureux d'être amoureux…quand il a fait froid, c'était moi que me sentais dépérir parce que je me sentais seul alors que la personne que j'aimais était juste devant moi!

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa son coude sur la table.

—Que veux-tu que je te dise, murmura Draco, tu as raison…tu es amoureux de moi depuis longtemps, mais tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer…tes amis ont droit à une statue que tu leur as érigée, mais moi, je suis en chair et en os, j'ai une vie et une intelligence propre…parce que tu m'aimes…mais, ne pourrait-on pas ignorer ça et continuer à vivre tous les deux ? On est si bien ensemble…

—Non! cria Ron en martelant son poing sur la table alors qu'une larme rouge se mettait à couler sur sa joue, tu ne comprends pas? Ce ne sera plus pareil maintenant que je sais…tu n'es pas le vrai Draco, tu es le petit ami parfait que je me suis inventé: complètement fou de moi, abondant toujours dans mon sens, on a les mêmes goûts, tu me vénères, tu trouves que tout ce que je dis ou fais est parfait, et sans la moindre objectivité, et tu me laisserais faire des conneries en continuant à dire que je suis merveilleux…

—Ça ne te fait pas plaisir? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu désirais?

—Je le croyais aussi…mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui n'est pas toujours d'accord avec moi, quelqu'un avec qui je suis complémentaire, pas un clone obéissant!

Ron se releva, s'approcha de Draco, et lui retira son immense couteau à viande des mains.

—Le Draco de l'Extérieur n'est pas comme toi, et si ça se trouve, il ne m'aime pas…toi, tu n'es qu'un fantasme que j'ai de lui, et je ne peux plus m'en satisfaire…

—Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce couteau?

—Je veux partir d'ici à tout jamais! Depuis le début, je monologue dans mon petit monde, je me suis isolé en faisant de la peine à mes proches, tout ça pour être heureux tout seul dans mon coin, j'ai renié ceux que j'aimais pour vivre en égoïste! Tu ne vois pas ce que ça implique?

—Je…je…

—Evidemment, tu n'es pas capable d'émettre un avis par toi-même…et ben, résultat des courses, je suis amoureux d'un type qui probablement me déteste, je suis complètement foutu! Adieu, Draco de l'Intérieur!

Et dirigeant la pointe du couteau vers sa poitrine, il se l'enfonça juste un centimètre à gauche du sternum.

—Noooon! hurla Draco, ne fais pas ça, je veux encore vivre heureux avec toi!

—Je ne veux plus!

—Je croyais que tu aimais la vie?

—J'ai changé d'avis!

La douleur était atroce. Ron se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et son visage était aussi inondé de sang que sa chemise.

—Dégage! dit-il à Draco, tu es ma créature alors obéis et dégage! Laisse-moi!

Il tentait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, pour causer plus de dégâts. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Il eut la vision du décor de la cuisine qui fondait. Draco lui-même s'amollissait comme s'il était fait à base de cire chaude. Tout se transformait en flaques colorées de rouge. Sa vue se troubla, il se sentait fébrile, sa main se vida d'énergie et lâcha le couteau. Bientôt il ne vit plus que du noir, il se sentit choir sur le sol.

oOoOOOoOo

Draco veillait Ron à l'infirmerie. Quand il vit une tache rouge sombre apparaître sur le tee-shirt blanc du rouquin, il comprit que sa petite expérience avait tourné au vinaigre.

—Madame Pomfresh! cria-t-il.

Elle arriva en courant. La tache de sang s'étendait, et Ron avait l'air agité dans son sommeil.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je n'ai jamais vu ça! s'alerta l'infirmière en soulevant le tee-shirt, laissant voir une blessure profonde au niveau du cœur.

Draco s'en mordait les doigts. Il regrettait de lui avoir donné cette fichue potion! Le marchand lui avait pourtant dit que c'était dangereux, mais quand on est amoureux, on n'écoute que son cœur, pas sa raison! Et si Ron mourrait à cause de lui?

Pour comble du malheur, Pomfresh lui ordonna de quitter l'infirmerie et d'attendre dehors. Potter et Granger allaient lui arracher les yeux avec un tire-bouchon s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait!

Ron se réveilla. La douleur était encore pire dans le monde réel. C'était bel et bien une énorme connerie de se poignarder comme ça, pensa-t-il. Une fois le moment de colère et de tristesse passé, son geste lui apparut démesuré, mais à la réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait complètement de sa propre vie. Mourir? Peut-être, et alors, tout le monde meurt un jour, et si son heure était venue, tant pis si c'était trop tôt!

Il laissa Pomfresh se démener, et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

oOoOOOoOo

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était penché sur lui. Il entendit un sanglot. Cette fois, Hermione n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Elle était assise en retrait.

—Il se réveille! annonça le binoclard.

—Qu'est-ce que…

—Ça va, Ron?

—Oui, je crois, mais…qu'est-ce qui se passe?

—On se demande vraiment ce que tu as, dit Harry, quel genre de coup sur la tête peut te foutre dans le coma, puis te réveiller, puis te refoutre dans le coma, et manquer de faire exploser ton cœur alors que tu es endormi?

La mémoire des derniers évènements revint à Ron. Comment leur expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé? Il n'avait aucune envie de leur raconter tout ça…Son expérience intérieure ne regardait que lui, tant pis si ça laissait un mystère médical irrésolu.

—Madame Pomfresh a réussi à te sauver, gémit Hermione en s'essuyant dans sa manche, oh, Ron, j'ai eu si peur! Je te promets que nous trouverons ce que tu as et que nous te soignerons!

—C'est pas la peine, je vais bien, et ça ne recommencera plus.

—Comment tu le sais?

—Je le sais, c'est tout.

—Mr Weasley n'a pas besoin qu'on l'embête avec des questions et des discussions de ce genre, intervint l'infirmière.

Hermione hocha la tête. Continuer à vivre avec Harry et Hermione, voilà ce que Ron ferait désormais. Ça valait mieux comme ça.

Il se demandait ce que Draco faisait à ce moment-là. Il ignorait qu'il écoutait à la porte de l'infirmerie, et qu'il soupirait de soulagement, mais aussi de tristesse.

Draco, à cause de qui Ron s'était déchiré le cœur.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Quelqu'un le suivait dans le couloir.

—Weasley!

Ron ne tourna même pas la tête. Draco tenta de le rattraper. Le rouquin accéléra le pas.

Mais les escaliers de Poudlard n'en font qu'à leur tête, une voie sans issue, donc. Merde. Ron soupira de manière exaspérée et regarda Draco arriver à sa hauteur d'un air las.

—Weasley…

—Oui, quoi?

—Tu es sorti de l'infirmerie?

—Non, je suis toujours alité, ça ne se voit pas?

—Mais tu vas mieux? Pomfresh a réussi à te soigner?

—En quoi ça te regarde, Malfoy?

Draco avait vraiment l'air inquiet, il couvait Ron d'un regard anxieux. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le rouquin crut déceler un je-ne-sais-quoi qui rappelait le Draco de l'Intérieur dans ce visage attentif. Ce qui lui fit d'autant plus mal.

Amoureux d'un type qui le détestait en réalité...

Draco fixa le torse de Ron. Ron ferma les pans de sa robe de sorcier dans un geste instinctif.

—C'est moi, dit Draco.

—C'est toi quoi?

—Qui ai fait tout ça…

Draco plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un flacon rouge. Un troisième flacon qu'il avait sans doute prévu de planquer sous l'oreiller de Ron au cas où une nouvelle dose aurait été nécessaire.

—Je sais que c'est toi, pas besoin de me le prouver en me montrant ça, je l'avais deviné…

—Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait dire que c'était moi?

—Ma petite sœur m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu rôder près de l'infirmerie quand j'y étais, comme un oiseau de malheur…,dit Ron en tentant d'ignorer la lueur de regret sincère dans le regard de Draco.

—Je…je suis désolé…cette histoire est allée trop loin.

—Où as-tu ramassé cette saleté, Malfoy? Dans l'Allée des Embrumes je parie…faudrait que tu arrêtes de faire tes courses chez _Barjow & Beurk_, je sais que t'adores les trucs de Magie Noire, mais jusqu'ici, si je ne me trompe, la plupart de ce que tu y achètes a tendance à se retourner contre toi…sauf cette fois-ci…c'est moi qui ai trinqué…

—Je suis désolé, répéta Draco, on m'avait pourtant prévenu que des gens étaient devenus fous à cause de cet élixir, mais je voulais que tu essaies, car je pensais que peut-être tu étais…

—J'ai failli mourir…et oui, j'ai vu de quoi devenir fou!

—Qu'est-ce que tu as vu en fait?

Draco avait soudainement un regard plus avide que désolé. Ron se renfrogna. Bien que Pomfresh avait fait des miracles et qu'il n'avait même pas la moindre cicatrice sur la poitrine, il eut l'impression que la douleur lancinante revenait à la seule pensée de ce qu'il avait vécu, de ce qu'il avait désormais perdu.

—Il est hors de question que je te le dise…je ne veux pas…

—…

—Et maintenant, dégage!

—Je te demande pardon, dit finalement Draco, pardon, car j'ai joué avec ta vie et avec tes sentiments parce qu'en fait, je ne pensais qu'à moi…

Ron fut presque étonné d'assister à ce spectacle. Draco Malfoy qui s'excuse, faisons une croix dans le calendrier! Il aurait presque été touché par cet effort de la part de son ennemi, mais ce qu'il avait enduré dernièrement lui laissait un goût trop amer pour qu'il le savoure vraiment.

—Excuses acceptées, si tu veux…mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais te raconter mes aventures!

—Tu en as honte?

Ron rougit. Il ne pouvait plus répondre par la négative à présent.

—Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? Pourquoi tu voulais que je vive ça? C'est encore un de tes jeux cruels? Je sais qu'on s'est toujours détestés, mais là quand même, tu ne trouves pas qu'on est devenus un peu âgés pour se jouer des tours pareils?

—C'est n'est absolument pas par méchanceté que j'ai fait ça…je pensais même que les effets seraient positifs pour toi…même si c'est surtout moi qui en aurait profité, j'avoue…

—Toujours aussi égocentrique!

—Faisons un deal: je t'explique pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et tu me racontes ce que tu as découvert durant ce voyage intérieur, d'accord?

Ron soupira. Aurait-il du se méfier?

—D'accord.

Au pire, il mentirait. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins dans cette histoire, qu'est-ce que ça changerait?

—Je t'écoute, pourquoi m'as-tu fait boire cette potion?

—Je voulais que tu ouvres les yeux.

—Sur quoi?

—Tu le sais.

—Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

—Je voulais que tu découvres qui tu aimes vraiment. C'est bien que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas?

—Oui. Et j'aime Hermione, ce qui n'est pas une grande découverte.

—Granger…vraiment?

—Vraiment. J'ai vu que j'aimais Hermione Granger. Voilà, je t'ai dit ce que j'ai vu, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as donné ce flacon. Pourquoi voulais-tu que j'apprenne de qui j'étais amoureux, en quoi ça te concerne?

—Tu t'es déchiré le cœur…il s'est brisé en morceaux…Pomfresh n'a réparé que l'organe, le reste, je devine qu'il est encore détruit…et c'est pour Granger, tout ça?

—Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

—Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne.

—Pourquoi tu voulais me montrer ce qu'il y avait dans mon cœur?

—C'est vraiment Granger qui te l'a brisé?

Silence.

Aucun des deux ne voulait répondre. Ils avaient trop peur de la réaction de l'autre. Trop peur d'avouer leur amour et de voir celui-ci rejeté. On dissimule ses sentiments dans le monde Extérieur.

—Je m'en vais! dit Ron en rougissant.

Il tourna les talons et prit la tangente. Draco resta planté là et se sentit idiot.

Faire passer son envie d'être aimé avant la santé physique et mentale de Ron...c'était lui l'égoïste.

oOoOOOoOo

Draco était assis sur la rive du lac de Poudlard. Déprimé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron vienne l'y rejoindre. Le soir tombait, il faisait calme.

—Dans mon cœur, tout était rouge…le ciel, la mer, les feuilles des arbres…j'avais une grande maison…je ne manquais de rien…le temps ne comptait pas…

Draco n'osa pas lui répondre. Pourquoi Ron venait l'embêter? Visiblement, il ne l'aimait pas, alors le mieux, c'était un retour à la case départ, redevenir le petit salaud qu'il était et emmerder ce Weasley de malheur! Il n'aurait jamais du lui donner cette potion à la con, pour commencer, voilà!

—Je t'ai menti…je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione, lâcha Ron dans un silence seulement rompu par le bruit de l'eau.

Draco releva la tête. Cet aveu lui permit de reprendre un peu de sa contenance.

—Alors, de qui?

—Je ne te le dirais que si tu me dis une fois pour toutes en quoi ça t'intéresse, et pourquoi tu m'as choisi comme cobaye pour cette expérience!

Draco avala sa salive. Toujours, il essayait de donner l'image de quelqu'un sûr de lui, éternellement glacial, et dur dans ses opinions. Mais pour ce sujet en particulier, comment rester stoïque? Ron serait sans doute déconcerté de le voir si fragile, si mal à l'aise et incertain…

A moins que ça ne soit justement ça dont le rouquin avait envie? Voir cette facette plus méconnue de lui?

—La personne que j'aime, dit Ron en voyant que Draco hésitait, je n'aurais jamais cru que je l'aimais…et pourtant, elle vivait dans mon cœur, elle en était le roi, elle habitait la maison, si bien que j'ai cru que c'était son cœur et non le mien…Mais c'est quelqu'un que je me suis plu à imaginer d'une manière différente de la réalité, et j'ai peur d'être déçu en la côtoyant en vrai…elle est sûrement à cent lieues de mon fantasme…si jamais j'essaie de sortir avec, je dois m'attendre à des surprises pas nécessaires bonnes…

—…

—Mais au fond, je crois que c'est la vie qui est comme ça…on ne peut pas tout choisir, on ne peut pas modeler les gens qu'on aime à notre guise…ni le reste…bref…finalement, cette expérience m'aura appris que je dois accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont, plutôt que de rêver à ce que je voudrais qu'elles soient et m'enfermer dans mon petit monde…j'ai juste?

—Ouais…tu as tout à fait raison. Moi aussi j'aurais du le comprendre plus tôt…

—Ouais…'fin, tout ça pour dire que je serais d'accord d'essayer de me mettre en couple avec cette personne pour de vrai…mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle m'aime aussi, et ça je n'en suis pas sûr…à moins que la raison pour laquelle tu m'as refilé la potion n'ait un lien avec tout ça…

—J'ai une idée de la personne que tu aimes…mais je n'en suis pas certain…j'ai peur de me tromper…c'est pour ça que je te l'ai donné, parce que je soupçonnais quelque chose, mais que j'avais besoin de vérifier…

—Mais t'as encore peur, maintenant?

—Oui.

—Et ben…ça casse carrément l'image que j'avais de toi. J'aime bien. Tu es tout timide. J'aime ça.

Les joues de Draco prirent une teinte rosée, mais il se releva et se jeta sur Ron pour l'embrasser. «Boum-boum, boum-boum!»

—Ose encore dire que je suis timide!

Le rouquin se contenta d'émettre un petit rire avant d'entamer un second baiser.

—Mais...,dit Draco, tu sais que je ne suis pas…comme l'autre, et…

—Je sais, mais je suis prêt à l'affronter…c'est la vie…la vie extérieure!

**FIN (quoi que fort ouverte)**

* * *

Encore merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

EDIT: J'ai fait une version illustrée en Power Point ici (retirez les espaces):

http : / www . megaupload . com/?d=P1VST2PZ

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas megaupload, il faut attendre que le décompte soit terminé, puis cliquer sur "téléchargement régulier", c'est gratuit et légal, pas de panique!


End file.
